Law Breaking Love
by finnick-fucking-odair
Summary: Finnick meets a blonde beauty and gets attached to him. Only it wasn't an angel, but the only son of President Snow. Now with this in mind he plans to get his revenge one way or another. But will he get what he wants or fall on love with the blonde angel
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T own the Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. If I didn't everyone would want Peeta instead of Katniss. And Peeta would be the Mockingjay instead. If that were true I would be soooo happy. Soooo yeah. XD First story so go easy on me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The day I meet him, changed my whole life. The vision I had of my future, my view on the world, and the love of my life all changed. All thanks to this signal person. I didn't stand a chance against him. Even when I thought I was in control he was the one pulling the strings. This perfect being of life. The blonde angel with blue eyes. The meaning of my whole life. The boy who turned my life upside-down. The boy who stole my heart without me even knowing about it. The boy I would give my life for just to protect. The boy who I can't live without or even think about losing. Worst of all, the boy who was the president of the capital's son. Peeta Mellark. The innocent, sweet, little Peeta. How Finnick would do anything just to gain the attention of the young blonde. How all he thought about was the little baker and artist was beyond him. Though he wouldn't change a thing for the world. How it all began was the thing that stuck out for the both of them. Though they were both content with it and would never forget.

* * *

The 74th annual Hunger Games are over and now my life how gone back to the way it was. Fucking random people, like other victors, so that President Snow won't go and kill him on the spot. He was one of the few who accepted his fate and did nothing to define Snow. He know it was pointless and didn't mind as long as he got drunk before the meetings with his clinics. Like yesterday, he was just with a women from the capital. He was heading out go the apartment building now holding his head in hope to stop the pain for his hangover. No such luck.

_'I fucking hate the people of the capital! If I could I would burn the whole of it down! I won't though, if it meant putting my little Annie in trouble. I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise. Not to mention that they give a good fuck. Well whatever. I should just get on a train and go home to her. It's not that I love her, it's just i feel responsible for her troubles so far. That's the past though, and I'm on my way to the future. Just need to get to the train station and I'm-' Finnick thought until he was interrupted._

"Oh my god, Peeta! Thank you! No matter how many times you draw me a picture you always leave me stunned! Your father must be so proud," said a man in his twenties, Finnick presumed.

Finnick was about to pass them, not caring nor recognizing the name, when he heard the other's reply was stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's my pressure Cinna. You know how I enjoy your company. I guess he's proud but I never get enough time with him because… yeah. Hey, congratulations on the Hunger Games."

Finnick could only stand there. He was to shocked to move at the response the man named Cinna had gotten.

_'Was that a kid? No way. This hangover is probably getting to me. Yeah, that's it. Just the hangover.'_ Finnick thought as he tried to calm his nerves. _'I mean come on. Why would a grown man be talking to a KID?' _

Finnick walked around the corner and attempted to rub his eyes to 'clear' his vision. What he saw was so much for our sexy, badass victor. No matter how he looked at the situation, he knew if he were to come into close contact with the boy he would be fucked.

Before him he saw the most exquisite begin in his existence and couldn't break his contact on the target. The silky dirty blonde hair and those captivating blue eyes. The pale, soft, perfect looking skin and slim body. If he didn't know better he would of mistaken the boy for an angel.

_'Fuck! Who is he? He's so FUCKING adorable! I wonder what kind of noises he would make in bed. He looks like he could be a screamer. He's most likely a virgin as well. Oh how tight he would fell around around my cock. How would he respond when I thrust and nail his prostate, again and again. How would those rosy lips taste with cum smothered on them? Would he squeeze around my-'_

"Ex-excuse me?" Finnick had to shake his head to get rid of his dirty (fantastic) thoughts. he looked up at the person before him and blinked a couple of times to grab the situation.

"H-huh?" was the brilliant response he give the blonde beauty. _'Really? "Huh" is all you can think of? Nice going Finnick. Where the hell did my mind go?'_

"Umm, well I just asked you if you could model for me. F-for a sketching of course!" The young beauty quickly added with a cute little blush adoring his face.

"Oh, umm, sure," Finnick said with a light blush on his cheeks as well. It didn't occur to him that he had fallen into a trap by the beauty of this teen. "Before though,

might i ask you for your name?" Finnick asked with his newly found confidence.

"Y-you don't know who I am?" the teen asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Finnick raised a brow at the response he got, "No. Am I supposed to?" The boy just smiled at him. "Anyway, my name's Fin-"

"Finnick Odair. I know who you are. Your one of the victors of the hunger games. Won the games at the age of fourteen, from district 4, weapon of choice is a trident, and 18 years old. I'm Peeta by the way. Peeta Mellark. Age 16." Peeta said with smile that made Finnick want to grab him and hug him to death.

"Of course. You're from the Capital after all." Finnick said finally remembering where he was and why he was here in the first place.

"No, no. If anything, I can't stand to watch the Hunger Games. I'm truly sorry you had to go through that and had to do those horrid things." Peeta said with a sad look and frown upon his lips.

"Umm, it's okay. I don't mind it all that much, really. If it weren't for the games I wouldn't have meet you and wouldn't have fallen in love at first sight," Finnick teased and winked at the blushing boy. The good old Finnick Odair was back and ready. "Just kidding. Anyway, when are we going to start this modeling thing you asked me to do?" Finnick asked wondering how they came to the topic of the hunger games.

"O-oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry. Would you please stand over there?" Peeta asked finally remembering what he had ask Finnick to do before the change of topic.

* * *

During the whole time Peeta was blushing and trying to concentrate on the task at hand. While Finnick was there smirking and thinking of ways to increase the adorable blushes.

"Okay I'm done," Peeta said sounding proud of himself. Finnick was about to lie and tell the Peeta it was the best drawing he's ever saw until he actually saw it.

"You drew this?"was all he could say. He was truly and honestly speechless at what was on the page. He was so amazed by the style and accuracy used by the teen that he almost missed the light giggle coming from Peeta.

"Yes Finnick. I'm the one who was drawing on the paper wasn't I?" Peeta giggled. "You can keep it. I already have some at home. I watched your games and was amazed and stunned by your umm performance that I had to draw it. I sold A LOT of them but kept a few. I did that for this years games as well, but that was only because Cinna wanted me to draw some for him and I really did enjoy drawing so I did. My favorite people to draw from that were Katniss, the Girl on Fire and the victor, and the other tribute, Cato." Peeta said with a faint smile, and was that a blush?

"Whoa, whoa, wait! CATO! The guy who killed everyone!" I ask shocked. Out of everyone in the games he had to of course pick the last two standing. "True selling pictures of them would get you money but Cato. I mean-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH CATO'S MIND! SO DON'T GO AROUND SAY SHIT ABOUT HIM!" Peeta yelled causing a few people to stop and look.

Speechless. That's all he was, speechless. Finnick didn't know what to say nor what caused the young beauty to burst like that. He just stood there looking at Peeta and tried to grasp the situation. That was when he saw it. Tears. Tears in the eyes of the young blonde in front of him.

"P-Peeta. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't… I mean… I-"

"He was doing it to just come home! He didn't mean to! He just wanted to go back home and feel safe again! To see his family again! T-to see ME a-again! He m-may h-have v-volunteered but he didn't really want to go! H-he didn't want t-to.. I d-didn't… I w-was… him and I w-were…" Before Finnick could think he walked up to the blonde artist and held him to his chest not caring what others would think.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay," Finnick said while stroking his hair. "I'm here, so don't worry." He then subconsciously kissed Peeta's head to help calm him down remembering that this wasn't Annie.

_'W-what am I doing? Not only is this guy not Annie but I don't know a thing about this guy.'_

"Hey, Peeta. I-"

"Sir Mellark. Your father wishes for your return. Please come with me," said a peacekeeper with an empty expression.

_'Sir Mellark? Why is he being so formal to Peeta?' _Finnick thought. "Sir, can't you see-"

"Of course. I'll be right there, just give me a moment." Peeta interrupted and received a nod from the peacekeeper. He then rubbed the tears away and wore an expression of a completely different person. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you, ." Peeta then started to walk toward the limousine with such poster that Finnick thought he wasn't looking at the same person.

"W-WAIT! Who is your father? Why is he so important? Who are you?" Finnick asked feeling more clueless then ever.

"I told you already. I'm Peeta Mellark." Peeta stated with a sad expression on his face yet again. "As for my father. He's well. He's the President of Panem, President Snow." Peeta said smiling weakly. He then got into the limousine and was taken away to see his father. Leaving Finnick, of course, clueless and dumb folded.

_'He's President Snow's son? The beauty I was hold was the offspring of that bastard?' _Thinking that Finnick smirked. _'Well Snow, I got a surprise for you. I now know a weakness of yours, and I plan on getting revenge on what you've done to me and Annie. Starting with making that adorable son of yours just like me. A sex toy. Until next time, my little Peeta' _Finnick thought but couldn't place where the pain in his chest had come from.

* * *

**Don't hate meee! Please review! If you love Peeta then for his sake REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya people! So I forgot to mention that Peeta is well.. bipolar. He still has his way of words and loves to bake and paint so don't worry, kay? Well that's all so back to the story… Oh yeah, almost forgot, again ^^;, Finnick may be a little different but bear with me guys.**

Chapter 2

"Peeta, where have you been? I was so worried, I was about to send a search squad out to look of you," spoke a white haired man standing next to the rose brushes. Peeta went to give the man a hug and smelt a faint scent of blood on the him.

"I'm sorry dad. I ran into Cinna, and he wanted a drawing of the victors so he could frame it. That Katniss Everdeen girl was something though right? I'm mean you don't see most victors trying to commit suicide claiming to be 'madly in love' with another tribute. I believe his name was Gale Hawthorne, right? They not only both lived but they made a fool of the capital. What do you plan to do with this situation father?" Peeta asked with an innocent and curious look.

"I have my ways, my dear son. I have my ways." President Snow said looking down and patting Peeta's hand trying to think of another subject to talk about. Snow just wanted to spend his free time with his son and nothing more. So when he heard a knock on the door the most he could do was scowl at it. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I wish I could stay longer, but I must go now. I'll be back before dinner. If not just ask one of the Avox to make you some thing."

Snow was just about to leave when he saw the sad look adoring his son's face and stopped. He turned and went to hug his son to try and comfort him when the door was swung open and a blonde female peacekeeper walked in and saw the scene.

"S-sorry sir. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was just given orders to get you, sir," the blonde peacekeeper said was terror in her eyes.

_'Whoa. Just whoa. Who know we had a peacekeeper working for us that was, lack of a better word, stupid.' _Peeta thought as he looked at the female with pity knowing what was to come.

"Of course," Snow said nodding. "I'm coming. Peeta I'll be back, and don't forget to take your meds, okay?" Peeta nodded. "Good. Now as for you," he turned to address the other blonde. "You are to be taken into custody for entering the President's corders unannounced and uninvited," Snow ordered and walked out.

After a moment or so, two more peacekeeper walked in and took the frightened woman away. Of course, like any body who life is about to end, she looks to Peeta as her last hope of life. All he could do was shake his head and walk away to go search for his meds like his father had told him to do. She of course yelled at him and called him the son of the devil. That only achieved of her having an even slower and painfuller death then before.

_'Now with that potty-mouth woman is gone, where did I put my pills?' _Peeta thought entering his room only to be greeted by a picture of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. The people who had killed Cato to survive. Who made a fool of the Capital, and worst of all, his father.

Peeta couldn't control himself nor stop what he was going to do. He grabbed the daggers, Clove had given him, on the stand next to the door and throw them at their heads. He then walked up to the picture and ripped it up to shreds no longer standing to see their pathetic faces.

_'Why? Why? WHY? Why must they still be alive? Why did he have to die? And for what? Their Pathetic excuse of LOVE? I HATE THEM! HATE THEM! HATE!' _Peeta thought as he continued to rip the picture.

"Bring him back. Bring him BACK! BRING HIM BACK TO ME! IF YOU CAN HAVE EACH OTHER THEN WHY CAN'T I HAVE HIM! IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" Peeta screamed while picked up anything he could find and throwing it.

He then picked up a picture frame and stopped all together. He looked at it for a moment and began to sink to his knees and start crying. The picture was of him and Cato when they were kids, sparing and laughing while doing so. How Peeta wishes he could go back to those days and just be like they use to be. With just Clove, Cato, and him thinking of thing to do to spend the time they had together. How he missed the both of them and wished that they had won.

"I'm s-so s-sorry. I'm so sorry C-Cato, C-Clove. If I could h-have done something I-I w-would of. If I h-had seen this c-coming I wouldn't have l-let you b-both v-volunteer. Then we could've been t-together right here and n-now. I'm so sorry." Peeta stuttered out between sobs and clenched the picture closer to his chest.

Just then an Avox walked in and observed his surrounding trying to that ahold of the scene before he saw Peeta on the ground, crying and rolled up in a ball. He then grabbed a notebook and quickly and on it running over to him and taking ahold of his shoulders.

'Whats wrong Peeta? Are you hurt? Please tell me your alright!' The words said as he looked at Peeta in those ocean blue eyes.

Peeta, looking back at his brown, just shook his head and putted on a weak smile to clam the brown-haired Avox. "No I'm alright Scott. Honestly, I'm fine," he got out and frowned at how raw his voice had sounded.

Scott shook his head and began to write again. 'No your not. Now tell me whats wrong. You know you can tell me anything. It's not like I can tell someone else.' The words read which brought a smile and and little laugh for Peeta.

"Thanks a lot Scott. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Peeta said as he got up, with the help of Scott. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you. You mean a lot to me. I wish that you didn't have to had your-" Peeta started but was stopped by the shaking of Scott's head knowing what he had meant by it .

'Did you take your medication? By the looks if it you didn't, did you?' Peeta read. He gave Scott an awkward smile and was rewarded with a silent sigh from the voiceless teen. 'Come on then.' Peeta nodded and followed the Avox.

"Hey Scott. Why are you so nice to me? I've always wondered why but was too scared to ask." Peeta mumbled while refusing to make contact with Scott's eyes.

Scott stopped and took a minute to think about the question. He grabbed the notebook and began to write his response. 'I'm nice to you because when I look at you I see you like I would a brother. Of course I would be nice to you.'

Peeta couldn't stop himself. He turned and hugged Scott till his stomach started to growl and reminded himself that he forgot to eat dinner. Peeta blushed as his belly continued to make noises. Scott's shoulders started to shake and he smiled at the blonde nodding toward the kitchen. Peeta thought before asking how Scott's laugh and voice must have sounded like before the procedure of silencing him. How he wish he could've heard his voice and actually talked the the brunette. Peeta, being as hungry as he was though, pushed the thought aside and nodded his head and run straight toward the fridge.

Peeta got a call from his father saying that he has to pull an all-nighter at work. Peeta was sad at first but understood his father's spot in society. When he hung up he went to join Scott in the living room and started to watch Caesar Flickerman. Peeta remembered being on his show and talking about his paintings. He also remembered about talking about the Hunger Games. Being the President's son he had to lie, to all of Panem, that he loved the 'show.' It sickened him that he had to do that. The only ones who know about his secret are his dad, Scott, and Cinna. Now though, since Peeta had to open his big mouth, so does Finnick.

Peeta ended up falling asleep during the show so Scott had to carry him to his room after. Scott was just about to leave when he saw Peeta start to turn in his sleep. Scott started to shake him but to no success, if anything it started to make things worst. If anything, Scott hated having to watch the boy suffer by something he couldn't control almost every night.

Nightmares.

The next thing Scott hears was Peeta screaming and yelling out a name that Scott had know so well. He's heard Peeta say, or in this case yell, his name so many times. He's heard Peeta talk about him non-stop and talk to him non-stop. The boy who held Peeta's heart and took it with him to he's grave. The boy who Scott himself had approve of for Peeta to date and love. The boy in almost all of the pictures around Peeta's room and sketchbooks.

Cato.

Scott couldn't take it anymore. He run to the kitchen, filled it up with cold water, came back and splashed it all over Peeta's face. Peeta shot straight up and started gasping of air. He turned to his left and saw Scott was taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down like he always did when this happened. The dream came back to Peeta and he started tearing up. Scott went to hug the kid to try and comfort him. To ease the pain weighing on the young boy's shoulders and heart. This reminded Peeta and of certain green eyes victor and his strong embrace that was cut short.

"Hey, Scott. I want to tell you something. It's really important and I need to tell someone. " Peeta said fidgeting with his now wet blankets finding them suddenly interesting.

Scott looked up and gave him his full attention, wondering what was making the blonde so fidgety all of a sudden.

Peeta looked up with his tearful face and red puffy eyes and said the one thing that Scott wished was a joke, but he know better. The look in Peeta's eyes told him otherwise. What Scott hoped to have never come true was staring him right in the eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I was suppose to marry Cato when he came back from the games. We were engaged."

Of course, outside Peeta's room stood and very shocked President Snow and a familiar teen with darkened green eyes.

_'So my little toy was already tainted I see. Well no problem, I'll just have to make him forget and replace all that lost memory with nothing but me. You can't escape me that easily Peeta. I always get what I want, and lucky for you, your at the top of my wish list.' _Finnick thought mistaking the tightness in his chest of anger instead of the accurate term it was. Jealously.

**I'm sorry there wasn't any Finnick/Peeta in this chapter! And for putting Cato/Peeta instead! But once you see what happens your probably forgive me… hopeful. Please review. If not, well screw you! XP **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody~ I really enjoy read your comments. It makes me happy that some people don't hate it. Thank you!**

Chapter 3

President Snow was in denial about it and didn't want to accept this cruel sense of reality. His adorable son was engaged to Cato? The boy from district 2 and the one who was killed by this year's victors. He can't stand to watch his son in any more misery.

"I'm sorry Finnick. This talk will have to continue another time so until then." Snow gestured toward the door in hope Finnick will get the message.

Finnick, taking a hint, understood what he was getting at but refused to let Peeta slip from his fingers again. "I'm sorry, but this discussion has to come to a conclusion. If you don't mind I could calm him down, no problem." Before Snow could refuse Finnick was already in the room making his way toward the blonde mess.

"Nice to see you again, Peeta." Finnick said stopping and taking in that he wasn't alone. There was an Avox by him. "Excuse me, but are you doing?" Finnick went to receive _his _little artist.

_'How dare this man hold _his _Peeta! He has no right to and… and… Why is Peeta wet?' _Finnick wondered while looking down at Peeta and finally seeing his tear stained face.

"Oh my god, Peeta! What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you cryin-" Finnick stopped and turned toward the Avox in the room. "Did you make Peeta this way? What did you do to him? What did-"

"STOP! FINNICK STOP!" Peeta then did something that surprised both Scott and Finnick. He jumped of his bed and hugged Finnick from behind. "Please. Don't hurt Scott. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to calm me down. So please don't hurt him." Peeta mumbled into Finnick's back.

Finnick had suppress a shiver that ran up his spine from the warm breathe that had attacked his spine. "But Peeta he's just an Avox. Why would you care what happens to him?" Finnick asked with the look of sadness in his eyes, fearing what would come out of Peeta's mouth.

"He.. he means a lot to me. He's like my brother and I don't wish for him to get hurt." Peeta mumbled while playing with Finnick's shirt.

_'Fuck! Why must he be so cute?' _Finnick thought ask he looked over just to find out that the Avox, or Scott, was gone and the door was closed. Finnick smirked, _'Well what do we have here? The doors close and were alone.'_

"I understand Peeta. So why were you crying? You can tell Big Brother Finnick. Come on. Come on." Finnick said turning and locking eyes with the young boy.

Peeta couldn't help himself. Once he saw the green eyes of the victor and heard what he said he started to giggle. "Wow Finnick. I thought you would hate me, or something, when you find out about my dad. But no, you had to be the complete opposite of what I expected." Peeta smiled and failed to see the light blush on Finnick's cheeks. "Oh, by the way, why are you here?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Oh that, well you see, I'm actually here to speak with your father, but he's not here yet so." Finnick lied wanting to spend more time with the blonde.

"Oh well you can keep me company until he gets but. Though, if I remember correctly, he won't be back until morning." Peeta said with a small frown.

_'Why must he have to frown. It's cute but he looks so much more adorable when he smiles.' _Finnick thought as he continued to look at Peeta, but noticed his face change to one of embracement.

"Y-you really think I look c-cute," Peeta stuttered out, catching Finnick off guard.

_'Shit, did I say that out loud?' _Finnick wondered. "Um. Yeah, actually. If anything, I like you better when you smile." Finnick then tilted Peeta's head up and smiled slightly as the younger did as well. Finnick couldn't help himself. He wrapped is other arm around Peeta's waist and pulled him up against his chest and brought his head down to capture Peeta's lips with his own.

Peeta moaned into the kiss and looped his arms round Finnick's neck bringing him even closer. Finnick noticed something as him and Peeta started to get more passionate. Peeta was desperate for attention. This only achieved of making Finnick even more excited.

Finnick licked Peeta's bottom lip and was rewarded with a little meow from the younger. He did this again and was granted entrance to Peeta's mouth. Finnick then shoved his tongue into his wet cavern and explored the new territory. As Peeta and Finnick fraught for dominance, Finnick's hands began to wonder onto Peeta's chest and thighs, caressing them.

During his little adventure he had discovered a little something. Peeta had a full blown erection that was begging for release. Finnick was just about to comment on it and say how sensitive he was when he took in another interesting sight.

He too had an erection for the younger blonde. Finnick couldn't help but smirk at what the boy had do to him.

"Hey, Peeta. Are you as cute as your are now when you're screaming? Or better yet, cuter?" Finnick whispered into Peeta's ear making the blonde shake and whimper.

Finnick then picked the smaller boy up and took him into his bed and climbed over him taking in the scene before him. Savoring what he was about to make his and only his.

Peeta was panting and flushed beet red from they prevues actions. His clothes were messed up and wrangled everywhere. His lips were swollen and red just begging to be attacked again. But the thing that turned on our green eyed friend were the look in Peeta's eyes. The need, the want, the passion, but mostly the lust.

After Finnick was done he attached his teeth to the boy's neck and started to nip and bite at it marking him as his. Peeta couldn't do anything more then moan and beg for more. Finnick's hands started moving up Peeta's shirt to reveal his toned and mouthwatering torso. Right when he got the shirt off he swiftly moved toward Peeta's erected nipples and began sucking on them. He was in heaven hearing Peeta's moans and feeling him withering underneath him.

Just when Finnick was about to start the fun stuff he was violently shoved off of Peeta. Shocked and confused were the only words that could explain Finnick's facial expression at that moment.

"P-Peeta, W-what's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted? Needed?" Finnick asked trying his best to quench the pinging in his heart. How Finnick hated experiencing this awful sensation.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't. I… I love Cato… I can't do this to him… I… I just can't… Please don't hate me. I really like you, Finnick. Only as a friend, though. I can't bring myself to falling in love with you. I'm-"

"If you say sorry one more time I leaving. For good." Finnick hissed out looking down hoping to hide his face from Peeta.

"Finnick, I'm so-"

"I DARE YOU! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT!" Finnick yelled losing all self-control.

Peeta flinched and the sudden change he saw in Finnick. "I'm s-sorry," he said risking the chance that Finnick might walk out of his room right then and there. That wasn't what scared him the most though. His biggest Fear at the moment was the chance he took of losing Finnick for his life entirely.

"Why?" Finnick whispered. "Why do you still love him? He's gone and yet… Why?" Finnick found himself asking. "I don't understand. I'm here. I'm alive, and yet. You choose him. You choose the boy who's gone over the boy who's standing right in front of you." Finnick had to leave, and soon, not wanting to show his own tears in front of this blonde.

"Finnick, I-"

Peeta didn't get to finish his sentence, again, as Finnick stood up and began walking out the room. Once Peeta heard the slam of his door he pulled his legs up his chest Peeta wanted so much to run after him and bring him back into his bed. To hold him and feel his lips pressed against his once again.

Peeta stopped his thoughts and turned toward his pictures on his walls and stands. All the happy memories caught by cameras and painting. He could still remember them fully and watch them play in his head. How he missed Cato and Clove. True they were a little cruel and nasty, but that's how they were raised to be like. Even though he knew all that, Peeta had wanted to be friends with them and get to know them better.

He remembered when they were kids, Cato and him used to fight over who would get to marry Clove when they were older. How ironic it was that it was actually Cato and and himself getting married instead. Of course, Clove need up arguing with Peeta over the wedding plans and how they were going to go about it. Clove ended up getting the plan the whole thing in the end though. Mainly because Peeta was scared shitless at what would happen if he had to come face to point with her deadly daggers.

A knock at his door is what pulled Peeta out of his thoughts to realize where he was again.

"Peeta? Peeta, it's your father. Would you please open the door?" Snow asked with a sound of sadness it his voice. President Snow never says please for anything, but Peeta didn't acknowledge it and continued to listen to his father's voice.

_'Why must I be so stupid? Why did I let it go so far in the first place? Why did I even make him stop when in reality we both wanted it? But worst of all, why do I still want to go after him?' _Peeta continued to wonder.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of bed heading toward his closet. _'I'm not going to let this happen! I can't let it end this way!'_

Peeta grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray v-neck and his white converse. Throwing them on he made his way to the door only to open in and reveal a shocked faced Scott.

"Scott can I ask you to do a major favor for me?" Scott of course nodded. "Don't let my father into my room what-so-ever, okay? i don't care what you have to do just do."

Scott nodded and knew he should not question the boy. He then led Peeta to the elevator of the penthouse and gave him a hug to make sure that Peeta understood that he wanted him to be safe. With the exchange of nodes Peeta lift heading toward the train station.

_'Please be there. Please don't leave. Just wait. Wait for me Finnick. I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to lose you. Finnick!' _

At that Peeta started to run and shove past people in hopes to get there and catch Finnick before he left.

_'Where are you? I want to see you again! Please don't leave me behind! I don't want to be left alone! Not again!'_

Just when he get there he saw Finnick boarding the train and couldn't stop himself at what he was about to do.

"FINNICK! DON'T GO! PLEASE, FINNICK!"

Finnick turned around at the familiar voice calling his name, only to have the door close on the panicked faced Peeta.

"Peeta… Peeta!" Finnick then tried to open the door to go and hold his adorable blonde.

"FINNICK!" Peeta said taking note that the train started moving. "No… NO! FINNICK!" Peeta yelled and continued to stove his way toward the moving train. "STOP! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"FINNICK!"

"PEETA!"

The train then disappeared into the tunnel moving further away by the second.

_'No… Come back… F-Finnick…' _Peeta fall to his knees and started crying. He sat there for awhile hitting everyone who wanted to help him up. _'I'm not going to let this get in my way' _Peeta thought as he got up and started wiping his tears away. He then wore a face of the son of the President of Panem.

His eyes looked solid and held power in them, like they should be. His shoulders were strong and determined. He was Peeta.

Not Peeta Mellark, the last name of his mother. He was Peeta Snow. The son of the Coriolanus Snow, and the next Head Game Maker of the bloody Hunger Games.

_'I will not let this end in such a pathetic way. I will have what I want. Even if it meant going against my father. And…' _Peeta smirked as he boarded another train. _'I always win in this game called life.' _The tray door closed and was on it's way out of the Capital. Little did Peeta know that the train's destination wasn't District 4, but instead the place he would least want to be.

District 12.

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 3! I wonder what Peeta will do and what will happen to our darling Finnick. Until next time Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers,**

**Hey I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while.**

…**.**

**Okay a LONG time, but I've had to do this and that and … stuff.**

**I just wanted to assure you that I'm still writing this story and won't be stopping anytime soon.**

**For those who are still checking for updates I appreciate that. Those who are not and gave up on it I understand. **

**I'm rambling aren't I?**

**That's all I wanted to say so again sorry and I promise I will continue.**

**Yours for Eternity,**

**Finnick-fucking-odair**


End file.
